fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SHPC Episode 1
The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose is born! 'is the first episode of Sweetheart Pretty Cure. This episode is how Ayano became Cure Rose. Synopsis ''Ayano finally moved to Treasure Town with her family. She reunites with Junko, and meets three new friends Kagami, Naomi, and Maki! The next morning she meets three fairies, who are looking for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! Summary Ayano Rose has finally settled in, in her new house and is putting flowers in a vase. She narrates how her story began. Ayano puts some of her things away such as cure uniform for school and laid out her bedsheets, and helps her family with unpacking. After getting everything unpacked the family relaxes until they hear a knock at the door. At the door was Moriyama Junko and her mother, Satako. Satako and Ayano's mother Mikiko reunite along with telling Ayano that she and Junko knew each other before when they were kids. Ayano and Junko remember and call each other by their nicknames Aya-chan and Ju-ju respectively. Junko gives Ayano a tour of Treasure Town and its city, Hope City showing how pretty it is at night. Junko then introduces Aozora Maki and Akiba Kagami to Ayano. They're excited to hear Ayano will be going to Genseki Middle School with them. Hayashi Naomi passes by and Junko explains she used to be friends with her, but after an incident she stopped hanging out with them. After hanging out with her friends Ayano comes home and sees a shooting star crash land in the distance. Ayano decided it would be best for her to check it out in the morning. Ayano then goes to sleep and wakes up after having a dream about the Pretty Cure. The next morning, Ayano keeps her promise and runs to where the star crashed landed. The star crashed on a garden and she finds Chaoko injured, and picks up the Sweet Mirror. Before she could put her Cure Charm in, Hero and Yoru crash land on her. The two fairies introduce themselves, and Chaoko wakes up. She explains she flew off and saw one of the baddies of the Dark Forest, Frost coming here. Ayano is about to give the mirror back, but the fairies let her keep it. Chaoko cheers proving Ayano is part of the Pretty Cure. The celebration ends short when Frost arrives and summons an Waruoni from a tree to attack the four, and destroy the garden. The fairies tell Ayano to transform. Ayano transforms into Cure Rose, and is surprised by her power. Cure Rose frights the Waruoni and, Rose Typhoon and destroys the Waruoni. After the battle Ayano and the fairies go home and take a nap. The next morning Ayano prepares for her first day of school, smiling as her Sweet Mirror glistened. Major Events * Sweetheart Pretty Cure starts * Ayano moves from America to Hope City's Treasure Town. * Ayano reunites with Junko and meets Kagami, Naomi, and Maki. * Ayano meets Chaoko, Hero and Yoru and gets her Sweet Mirror. * Ayano transforms to Cure Rose for the first time. * Ayano starts Genseki Middle School. Characters '''Pretty Cure(s) * Ayano Rose/Cure Rose Mascots * Chaoko * Hero * Yoru Vilains * Frost Secondary Characters * Moriyama Junko * Aozora Maki * Akiba Kagami * Hayashi Naomi * Mikiko Rose * Moriyama Satako Category:Episodes Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episodes